


Kissed by Fire

by HoodieHeda



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LaFerry - Freeform, LaHollis brOTP, hollence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieHeda/pseuds/HoodieHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura knew LaF's love for experiments would catch up with them. She just hadn't expected it to be quite so dramatic. Or involve so much fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, firefighter Danny Lawrence, you're welcome.  
> Also title is kinda stolen from the Game of Thrones books, in which they refer to red-heads as being kissed by fire.

There was smoke everywhere.

Laura slammed the door shut and reeled backwards, tears streaming down her cheeks as she coughed violently. She turned around and looked frantically around the room, her fire escape plan she had figured out with her dad forgotten as panic took over.

Her eyes locked on her bed and she dragged the sheet onto the floor, pushing it against the bottom of the door where smoke was billowing in.

She crouched close to the floorboards, shuffling back until she leant against the wall. Another coughing fit took over and she gasped for breath as she hacked violently.

There was more smoke now, dark clouds surging into the room through the sides of door, restricting vision past a few feet in front of her.

Laura looked longingly up at her window, which - even for her smaller frame - would be impossible to escape out of.

She shuffled towards her bed and grabbed her yellow pillow, pressing her face into it as she curled back against the wall and cried frustrated tears. She should have known the obsession with experimentation that LaF had would land them in trouble; there was a fairly obvious reason the chemicals they used were labelled with "highly flammable" after all.

A new wave of panic shot through her as she thought of her friend, and she was taking out her phone again to text them when she remembered they were working today, and so wouldn't be anywhere near the apartment.

Relieved that her friend wasn't in danger of meeting the same fate she was, Laura checked the time on her phone, wincing as she heard the loud crack of flame eating through wood, and tried to remember how much time had passed since she had called 911.

Upon discovering the flames consuming the kitchen, she had rang the emergency services, but had been cut off almost the second after relaying her address.

There was smoke coming through the floorboards now, meaning the fire had spread to the floor below their 2nd floor flat. She jumped again as another, louder crack came from the area just outside her door, and she was struggling to see anything at all when she heard the sirens outside the building. She let out a sob of relief, pushing her face further into her pillow as the temperature in the room seemed to rise suddenly.

Laura rose onto her knees and banged on her window, slapping on the glass even after she saw the particularly tall firefighter at the front of the group wave his arms at her and relay orders to his team. She watched as they disappeared into the building, her skin prickling as the heat grew more intense by the second.

Flames were licking at the sides of the door, and Laura's heart pounded harder as she watched the white paint melt away and curl back.

She heard a voice, garbled by breathing equipment, call to her,

"WHERE ARE YOU? SHOUT AS LOUDLY AS YOU CAN!"

Laura took a deep breath, instantly regretting it as she inhaled more fumes, but managed to scream out hoarsely,

"I'M IN THE BACK ROOM! THERE'S SMOKE EVERYWHERE AND I CAN'T SEE!"

She heard a grunt and heavy footsteps as the firefighter ran towards the door. There was a brief pause and then she heard the door crash open. Laura saw a flashlight beam cutting through the smoke, and squinted when it landed on her.

The tall firefighter emerged from the smog, kneeling next to her and taking off his- no, _her_ oxygen mask and pressing it against Laura's mouth.

There was soot smudged on her cheek and she was bright red in the face, and had Laura not been in a situation where such a comment would have been inappropriate, she would have thought she was hot.

"I'm Danny, what's your name?"

Laura was grateful she could pass the choking noise she made at the sound of her voice off as a result of smoke inhalation, and responded,

"Laura, Hollis. It's great to meet you- I mean, it actually kinda sucks given the circumstances but-"

A small smile formed on Danny's face, bunching her cheeks up in the most adorable way, before it dropped as there was a loud rumbling sound and her eyes widened,

"Get down! Now!" Laura lay flat on the floor, and barely registering the feeling of Danny's body covering hers before there was a thunderous crack and the ceiling fell in, bits of plaster and chunks of charred wood falling around them. There was a dull thud and the firefighter grunted lowly and tightened her arms around Laura, long limbs winding their way around her.

Laura stayed frozen on the floor until she felt Danny relax a little and stand up. The smaller girl followed suit, taking deep breaths from the mask as another coughing fit racked her body. As it subsided, she gave the mask back to Danny, who was about to protest but saw the look on Laura's face and evidently thought better of it.

Danny looked around the room and spoke into her walkie talkie,

"Kirsch, I've got one upstairs, are the stairs still good?"

"They seem pretty stable yet, I'd move quickly though Cap, this place isn't going to stand much more."

Danny glanced at the landing outside Laura's room and saw the flames crawling along all four sides of the hallway.

"We'll make our way out."

She unzipped her fire jacket and shrugged it off, pulling it tightly around Laura's shoulders. Laura frowned,

"What are you- oh my God!"

Danny had picked the girl up and slung her over her shoulder,

"Keep your head down and cover your face with that pillow, it might limit the smoke inhalation. I won't let you fall."

Laura huffed, this wasn't exactly the most romantic way to be carried from a burning building. She did however, have an excellent view of the firefighters behind, something she would have admired had she not had more pressing issues on her mind.

Danny started jogging towards the door, pausing briefly at the desk before exiting into the burning hallway.

Immediately, Laura's lungs burned and she was grateful she had given the mask back to Danny - she didn't think she'd be able to carry the firefighter out of the building if she passed out.

Sweat streamed down her temple and her hair swung down as they moved through the fire and down the stairs. They reached the bottom floor, and Laura went limp with relief when the emergency exit came into view.

Danny walked outside, gently placing her cargo on the ground before removing her mask.

"You okay tiny?"

Laura laughed a little, but it devolved into coughing. Danny frowned before speaking into her walkie talkie,

"Kirsch, the second floor is clear, and I'm back outside, get it under control then meet back out front."

"Got it Cap."

Danny focused back on Laura,

"Come on, I don't like the sound of that cough."

Laura followed willingly, watching as Danny removed her helmet and visor.

 _Wow_.

Maybe it was the mane of red hair, the blue eyes, the jawline, the skin tight top she was in after she took her jacket off, but Laura suddenly had trouble drawing breath again.

Laura was so busy admiring the girls arms under the blue undershirt that she didn't realise they'd arrived at the ambulance, and Danny was staring at her, an eyebrow quirked.

"...I'm sorry?" Danny smiled, an amused twinkle in her eyes as she repeated,

"This is Perry, she's gonna make sure you don't have concussion or any long term damage from the smoke."

Laura blushed and nodded, dragging her eyes off Danny to look at the EMT stood to her left, a kind smile on her face despite the slightly manic look in her eyes.

"Okay, did you hit your head at all..."

Laura found herself responding subconsciously, her eyes following Danny as she walked back towards the building to greet a firefighter just as tall as she was. They exchanged nods and grinned at each other, the man bouncing slightly on the spot as he slapped Danny enthusiastically on the back.

"Laura? Oh thank fuck, you have no idea how quickly I ran here; I almost fell off the fucking streetcar dude, it was grim."

Laura spun around and was met with a firm hug as LaF wrapped their arms around them and buried their head in her shoulder,

"I swear, I'll stop the experiments, or at least the explodey ones, I was so worried..."

Laura felt a few tears leak out down her cheeks, and she hugged LaF tighter. She really loved her best friend, even though they could be really stupid for a smart person sometimes.

"Umm, excuse me?" Perry's voice rang out, and Laura released her friend and turned to the EMT who managed to wrangle her in a big blanket and sit her down in the back of the ambulance. Looking up at her friend, she smiled,

"You know me LaF, can't keep me down, I'm just glad you weren't in there as well."

LaFontaine grinned at her, and then turned to beam at the EMT, whose glance kept flicking over to LaF,

"Hey, I'm LaFontaine, scientist extraordinaire with a habit of experimenting with things I shouldn't."

They held their hand out, and Perry blushed before removing her gloves and shaking it,

"Lola Perry, call me Perry, or Lola, or whatever you want really."

LaFontaine winked,

"Pleasure to meet you Perr."

Laura stifled a laugh and shook off her amazement. LaFontaine seemingly had endless confidence when it came to women, and with it came a smoothness she could only dream to emulate.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Laura felt someone nudge her shoulder, and looked up to see Danny towering over her.

She squinted in the sunlight and patted the the space next to her, inviting Danny to sit. Danny grinned and took a seat, running her hand through her hair before reaching into her deep pockets and producing some papers.

"I uh, I saw these on your desk, I figured after today you wouldn't really want to re-write an entire paper on the themes of sin in Carmilla. Umm, it got kinda sooty, sorry about that, I'll just..."

Danny was blushing as she dusted off the papers, blushing harder when she realised her hands were covered in the stuff, and she was just making it worse.

Laura took her final lit assignment from the woman, a goofy smile making it's way onto her face,

"You know Carmilla?"

Danny shrugged,

"I was a lit TA in college, I was going to go into teaching actually."

Something about the way her smile dimmed when she said this made Laura change the subject.

"So, you're kind of a big deal then, eh _Cap_?"

Danny rolled her eyes as Laura elbowed her gently in the side,

"Kirsch is the only one who calls me that, everyone else calls me Lawrence. He's a goof, but a good guy at heart."

"But you _are_ the captain of the crew right?"

"Well, yeah..."

Laura steeled herself,

"So, _Danny Lawrence_ , does that mean you can delegate the paperwork to the rest of the team? I mean, I've just had a bit of a shock, and I don't think it's wise to let me go and get pie all by myself when I'm in such a state."

Danny narrowed her eyes briefly and then they widened. Her smile returned full force, and she bit her lip,

"Yeah... That would be dangerous wouldn't it? I'll go- I'll go tell Wilson, gimme a sec."

Danny stood up quickly, so quickly her legs tangled briefly where they had been crossed and she stumbled forwards. Laura watched her ears turn as red as her hair as she swore under her breath and dragged a hand through her hair again.

She could see Kirsch greet Danny, and then watched as a slow smirk formed on his face as he listened. He interrupted whatever Danny was saying and held out his fist, which the woman somewhat reluctantly bumped with her own.

Laura walked over to where LaF was leaned against the side of the ambulance and thoroughly charming Perry, who seemed about ready to marry them.

"LaF, I'm going to get some pie with Dann- Captain Lawrence, could you hold onto my pillow for me?"

LaFontaine smiled widely, "I see how it is Hollis, I'll look after your pillow, just remember; use protection."

Laura sputtered, but her response was interrupted by a long arm linking with hers,

"You ready to go? Don't worry about paying, it's on me."

Laura almost protested before she realised she had left her purse in her apartment.

Which was partially burnt down.

Her dad was gonna be pissed.

She smiled at Danny, who stood up straighter and gestured with her other hand,

"After you, my lady."

It was only that night, when Laura was in her friend Betty's apartment bathroom, that Laura realised she'd flirted with, been on a date with, and kissed Captain Danny Lawrence, with a massive streak of soot across her cheek.

Fuck.


End file.
